User blog:DetectiveLayton92/Professor Layton and the Psychic Detective -- Chapters 9, 10,
Chapter 9 "Hey Luke!" I called to the back seat of Hershel's car. "What?" "I've got a puzzle for you before we reach the Yard," I said. "What do I do for a living? There are ''hints for this one." He pondered and then asked for a hint. "That'll be one hint coin, please." "What?!" "I charge. Pay up," I said, holding out my hand. Luke handed me a shiny gold coin about the size of my thumbnail. "How do you suppose I got my hands on Dimitri's memory recorder?" I asked. "Hmmm.... you're a spy?" I burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but you've got to admit, that was pretty funny, and no, I'm not a spy." He handed me another hint coin. "Ok, but this is your last hint. I have a pair of handcuffs and a fingerprinting kit, both of which I use frequently." I could see a lightbulb go off in his head. "Oh! I've got it! You're an inspector! Just like Inspector Chelmey!" I nodded. "I'll accept that answer. I'm actually a detective, and I prefer to be called that." Luke wasn't happy that he'd gotten it wrong. "Inspector, detective, same thing. Either way, I got it right," he said, crossing his arms. "We're here, you two," Hershel announced. Chapter 10 I showed my badge to the lady at the desk. "I'd like to see Inspector Chelmey. Is he in today?" I asked. "Yes, he should be in his office," the desk clerk replied. "Thank you." "You're welcome, Detective." I walked into the inspector's office where I found him enjoying a cup of coffee behind his desk. "Ah, Brittney," he said. "I see you've brought the entire lot with you." "We need to talk about Descole," I said, sitting across from Chelmey. "Alright, go ahead." "I believe we need to find his base of operations," Hershel suggested. "Do you have any wild guesses," asked the inspector. "First, a question, Brittney," the professor turned towards me. "Do you think that the men who have been following you walk to the cafe or drive?" "Well," I began. "The cafe only has a few parking spots, and those are for the employees only, so given that information, I would guess they walk." "So, that means, their base is nearby," the professor deduced. "Ok, so how do you suppose we find this 'base'?" Chelmey asked. "I've got a few small surveillance cameras that I could set up at various places around town," I suggested. "That way, we can pinpoint where Descole's henchmen are coming from." "Cool!" Luke exclaimed. "I can set them up tonight and give you the footage tomorrow morning." Chapter 11 (Bonus Chapter) It was unusually cool for a mid-August night. Not to the point of snowflakes falling from the sky, but not quite tropical, either. "Dang, I should've brought a jacket," I said, rubbing my arms, but putting these cameras up was my first priority. I had already placed one on the pay-telephone outside the restaraunt, one on the lightpost across from the cafe, and I had one left. I decided I would go search around the abandoned hotel down the street for a hiding place there. I had placed one in the brick wall where the mortar had been removed, when I spotted a shadow. It had piqued my curiosity, and I decided to investigate. After all, that's what I do best. I peered around the corner of the hotel, and I spotted someone lurking in the shadows. "Oh!" I gasped. "Descole? What are you doing here?" He He turned around and stared. He appeared stunned and confused. "No. My eyes must be decieving me. Is it really you....Star?" I smiled and took out a photo from my wallet and handed it to him. "See the resemblance, Descole?" I asked. "That's my mother." He seemed relieved. I hadn't met Descole before, but from stories I heard that he wasn't exactly the most caring person in the world, but this. This was different. I could tell that there was a softness in his eyes, even if they were hidden by his mask. "So, you're the daughter of Star," he said, handing the photo back. "Yes," I said. "Say, you didn't happen to know my mother, did you?" "Why, I actually did," said Descole. "Why are you asking?" "Because she passed shortly after I was born, I never got to know her. I was wondering if you could possibly tell me about my mother, that I never knew." "Star was kind, intelligent, and always up for anything. She also had a warm sense of humour. Now, I have a question for you. What do you really want?" he asked. "You've already given me the information I want, about my mother," I said. "You don't think I'm that ''stupid, do you?" asked Descole. "I know you work for the police." "Honestly, I'm here to find out about my mother!" I said, starting to get irritated. "Sure," he said, smirking. "But, one little piece of advice to you." "Oh? and what's that?" "You know what I'm capable of," and with that, Descole turned and vanished into the darkness. Where he went, I didn't know. I ran down the street and hopped into my car. "I can't believe I met Jean Descole," I breathed. "I'll have to check that one off my bucket list." Next: Chapters 12, 13, and 14 Chapter 13 is the longest, and argueably the most fun!